Borracho
Borracho are a stoner rock/metal band originating from Washington D.C., forming in 2007. Describing their music as "Capital City Fuzz", they draw influence from the likes of Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, Hendrix, Kiss, Melvins, Kyuss, Pink Floyd and Clutch among others. Initially forming as a quartet the band became a trio as of 2013. To date Borracho has released three studio albums among a host of singles and split releases. History Borracho was founded by the quartet of Fisher, Martin, Trubiano and Greenburg on 17 October 2007. A little under a year after forming and refining their sound Borracho would perform live for the first time on 28 August 2008 at The Red and The Black in DC (With Cortez, We're All Gonna Die and Solenoid). Around the same time the band's first release would come in the form of a split 7" with DC punk rockers Adam West (Which also featured members of Borracho). Borracho would largely play in DC, Maryland and Virginia over the next few years, sharing the stage with the likes of Ol' Scratch, Sun Gods in Exile, El Grande, Black Thai, Sourvein and Admiral Browning among others. 2011 would see a turning point for the band, releasing their debut album Splitting Sky on 28 June 2011 to positive acclaim. The following shows would see an appearance at the eleventh edition of Stoner Hands of Doom and shows alongside the likes of Truckfighters, Windhand, Karma To Burn and Jucifer among other bands going into 2012. Between the release of Borracho's debut and second album saw the release of three singles: Círculos Concéntricos (6 October 2011), Plunge/Return (27 November 2012) and Mob Gathering (13 March 2013). The band also participated in several mini-tours and festival appearances around this time. However in early 2013, right before recording their second album, guitarist/vocalist Noah Greenburg would leave the group to pursue other professional endeavors. This would leave the band as a trio recording at Hudson Street Sound with Frank Marchand. Working with Strange Magic Records, No Balls Records and AM Records, Oculus saw release on 18 July 2013, with the band performing a string of shows with Lo-Pan in initial support for the album. Borracho would perform several shows around the northeast including shows in New York and an appearance at Eye of the Stoned Goat. Borracho would perform several shows in the winter leading up to a Split 7" with Cortez that would see release on 19 April 2014 at the Velvet Lounge in DC. This release party would feature both bands along with Valley of the Sun and serve as a send-off for Borracho's first European tour, beginning with an appearance at Desertfest London. Borracho would remain active with regional tours and begin working with labels such as Ripple Music and Kozmik Artifactz. The former label would release a split album with Geezer known as The Second Coming Of Heavy (Chapter One) on 27 July 2015 while the latter would release the band's third album Atacama a year later on 2 December 2016 to positive reception. 2017 would see two more Borracho releases: A new single in Border Crossing and a compilation of all of the band's 7" single, split and compilation tracks placed onto a Riffography, both of which released on 8 December 2017. Borracho have remained active in the DC scene, announcing in early 2020 that a new album and forthcoming festival appearances were in the works.Borracho Facebook Discography Studio Albums *'Splitting Sky' (2011, Livingroom Records) *'Oculus' (2013, Stange Magic; No Balls; AM Records) *'Atacama' (2016, Kozmik Artifactz) Other Releases *'Stag Party / Rectify' (Split 7" with Adam West) (2008, No Balls) *'Círculos Concéntricos' (7" Single) (2011, Fandango; Ghost Highway) *'Plunge/Return' (10" EP) (2012, Strange Magic) *'Mob Gathering' (7" Single) (2013, Ghost Highway; No Balls) *'Barracho / Cortez' (Split 7" with Cortez) (2014, AM Records) *'Sludgy Erna Bastard Volume 1' (Split 7" with Eggnogg) (2015, Palaver) *'The Second Coming Of Heavy (Chapter One)' (Split with Geezer) (2015, Ripple Music) *'Border Crossing' (7" Single) (2017, Ripple Music) *'Riffography' (Compilation) (2017, Ripple Music) Members Current Members *'Steve Fisher' - Guitar, Vocals (2007 - Present) *'Tim Martin' - Bass, Backing Vocals (2007 - Present) *'Mario Trubiano' - Drums (2007 - Present) *'Noah Greenburg' - Guitar, Vocals (2007 - 2013) List of Known Tours NOTE: Most tours can be sourced from the archived link below. *'2009 Mini-Tour' (With Sun Gods in Exile) (2009) *'Tres Hombres Tour' (With Black Thai, One Inch Giant) (2012) *'March 2013 Mini-Tour' (With Been Obscene, SuperVoid) (2013) *'July 2013 Mini-Tour' (With Lo-Pan) (2013) *'September 2013 Mini-Tour' (2013) *'March 2014 Mini-Tour' (With Neon Warship) (2014) *'2014 European Tour' (2014) *'2015 California Shows' (With Castle) (2015) *'March 2015 Mini-Tour' (With Wasted Theory, Doctor Smoke) (2015) *'June 2015 Mini-Tour' (With Mos Generator, Wounded Giant, Wasted Theory) (2015) *'December 2016 Mini-Tour' (2016) External Links Official Links *Borracho Bandcamp *Borracho Instagram *Borracho YouTube Archival Links *Archived Official Page *Archived Tour History 2008 - 2016 References Category:Band Category:Doom Metal Category:Stoner Rock Category:Washington D.C. Category:2007